It's not what you think !
by Ms. Cotton Candy
Summary: "Marinette - Alya take a deep breath before continuing - Can you explain me why the hell is Chat Noir in your bed? With you? Yep, it will be hard to explain, Marinette think "Hum, Alya, hum, it's not what you think!" Alya didn't listen Marinette, because for her, a new ship was made


After 100 years, I'm with a new fic ! Remember: I'm not english.

Good reading ! :*

* * *

 **It´s not what you think !**

"Ah!"

Again, she was hurt by the needle.

It was late and Marinette was sewing a dress that had just finish drawing. Nothing too complex but still it wasn't easy to make him real.

"Tuc, tuc"

The sound came from the terrace, it may even be frightened if she didn't know what was knocking on the terrace door, but she knew. After all it had been two months since she received the regulars visits of him.

He got down from the terrace and sat on her bed "Making new clothes Princess?"

Marinette put the needle and the tissue back before turning to him "Hello to you too Chat Noir" she smiled.

Chat Noir. One of the duo superhero of Paris. Together with her of course. Only he didn't know that she was Ladybug, and she didn´t know his identity as a civilian.

It all started after another mission in which her help was needed, but not as Ladybug but as Marinette.

Chat Noir climbed out of her bed and fell to the ground gracefully "Hmmm, always working hard princess, but I think that you should take a break. It's almost one of the morning" He walked to the table.

Marinette yawned in response. She didn't think sleeping late was bad, since tomorrow was sund-—Marinette's eyes widened.

"By your face you already found out that in fact, tomorrow is Monday and you have school, right?" He gave a smug smile, which Marinette just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for your concern Chat but I'm fine" Marinette yawned once more before turning to finish the work. "Also is just missing only the HEY! - Chat grabbed and held her in his lap - Chat! Put me down! I have to finish at least the dress sewing!

Chat just smiled and shaked his head. "Mari, we both know well that tomorrow waking up is going to be a nightmare and I want to go to bed too," he smiled slightly.

Since Marinette had nothing to say in herself defense, she just snuggled more on his lap. An action that he found very sweet before smiling convinced. "As much as I like to be a bed for you, unfortunately you have to go to your bed" Marinette only grunted in response.

"I don't wonnaaaa, it´s cold and you're confortable…" Chat just sighed with her words, climbed the mini stairs and laid her on the bed gently. As he had suspected, his princess was awake at this hour. Even if he was tired - five photo sessions in one day is not for anyone – he had the energy to see her ... He was going jump to go home when she grabbed his arm and whispered a small "stay".

He just sighed and gave up to go home before lay down beside her. It's not as if anyone needed him at that time and Plagg said the transformation lasts until he uses the Cataclysm. He snuggled better in the bed and finally closes his eyes.

"Good Night Princess"

At eight a.m Alya was on the way to the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng. Last night she had seen Ladybug and Chat Noir on a roof, in one of their moments LadyNoir that explode the hearts of the fans. Unfortunately it was not yet established whether they were a couple or not. She entered in the bakery that was already full. The smell of freshly baked croissants filled the place. Alya greeted the Dupain-Cheng's and asked if Mari was still asleep. In response she received the laughter of Sabrine. "Marinette slept late because she was designing new clothes, she says the inspiration came from nowhere and she didn't want to lose it" Sabine laughed lightly and smiled at Alya "You can go up there to be more confortable"

Alya nodded and climbed the stairs to the first floor.

Since she didn't want to wake up her best friend, she went to the kitchen and pulled out some cookies before sitting in the couch and turned on the TV.

Honestly, Alya was not paying much attention to the TV but more to the Ladyblog. After all it was her pot of gold, I mean, it's not like as if she earned money with it, but the concept was the same.

Time passed and Marinette hasn't woken up. Alya stood up from the couch and went up the stairs toward the bedroom of Marinette. It's not like they were late for school, although it would start in 40 minutes. But just to play for safe was better she wakes up now. In the room everything was quiet and she only heard the Marinette's breathing.

"Mari move over, you're hurting my arm."

Alya froze. Marinette is with a boy!? She couldn't wait to see who he was!

Silently she climbed the stairs and ducked. She already knew how to surprise her and the mysterious boy.

"1,2,3" Alya said and stood up "surpri - OH MY GOD YOU'RE CHAT NOIR !" Alya yelled in surprise. Her best friend was sleeping with Chat Noir! One of the superheroes! And he was in her bed! And she was with him! And they were together! Wait...OH MY GOD ! Unfortunately her thoughts were cut by two people waking up. Chat only grumbles while Marinette rub her eyes "Alya why are you screaming? It's only morning can you please be a little quiet." Mari yawned. "Marinette - Alya take a deep breath before continuing - Can you explain me why the hell is Chat Noir in your bed!? With you!?

Yep, it will be hard to explain, Marinette think "Hum, Alya, hum, it's not waht you think!" Alya didn´t listen Marinette, because for here a new ship was made.

"OMFG! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT BECAUSE IF YOU ARE"

"STOP!" – Marinette, red as a tomato interrupted her and sat on the bed – "I'M NOT PREGNANT JESUS! I ONLY HAVE 15 YEARS! ALSO IT´S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

"Mmm – Chat straightened his pillow – Princess calm doooowwnn – Chat hugged her waist with his arm – just sleeeep, it´s cold and you are waaaarm – after these words Marinette lay down again, not because she wanted to, but because of him, Alya just watched flushed without knowing what to do.

Marinette grumbled (also red) and shook him "Chat no kidding, my friend is watching us" With this words Chat got up and looked to Marinette.

"Wait, what?!" Chat looked and saw Alya, he stood up in a poker face for twenty seconds before he smiled to Marinette "Well, it seem the the cat is out of the bag right?"

Marinette froze.


End file.
